mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Configuration
The Configuration of the config.yml file will alter the ingame settings, such as XP gains and commands. The vast majority of the plugin can be edited to be suited to your needs. Prior to 1.0.17, most of these settings were found in the mcmmo.properties file. Most of the configuration is made of optional values, you can easily enjoy the game without changing a single line, but if you want to tweak, here's a detailed list of what each setting is. MySQL Optional configuration to use a MySQL database instead of the YAML flatfiles. If you intend to use it, make sure you configure EVERY node of this branch. Enabled :Boolean: Simple flag to enable the MySQL system, defaults to 'false'. Server Address :String: Address of the server, defaults to 'localhost'. Port :Integer: Server port, defaults to 3306. Database Name :String: Database name, defaults to . UserName :''String: Database username, defaults to . Password :String: Database password, defaults to . TablePrefix :String: Prefix for table names, basically a string that is prepended in front of every table name, allowing either multiple McMMO installations on the same database, and preventing name collisions. It is recommended that it ends in '_', defaults to 'mcmmo_'. General Miscellaneous settings, used thorough the functionalities. Locale :String: This sets the language and locale settings used in the plugin, currently supported values are 'en_us', 'fi', 'de', 'fr', and 'pl'. Further languages can be implemented, see Localization. Defaults to 'en_us'. General Features '' MOTD: Enabled: true MySpawn: Enabled: true HP_Regeneration: Enabled: true Performance: Print_Reports: false Permissions: Enabled: true '' Items Items: Chimaera_Wing: Feather_Cost: 10 Item_ID: 288 Enabled: true Spout Spout: Menu: Key: KEY_M XP: Bar: Enabled: true X_POS: 95 Y_POS: 6 Icon: Enabled: true X_POS: 78 Y_POS: 2 Party: HUD: Show_Faces: true Enabled: true Show_Display_Name: false Images: URL_DIR: http://mcmmo.rycochet.net/mcmmo/ HUD: Default: STANDARD Retro: Colors: Swords: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Taming: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Acrobatics: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Border: BLUE: 0.0 GREEN: 0.0 RED: 0.0 Background: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.75 RED: 0.75 Woodcutting: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Archery: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Axes: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Repair: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Fishing: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Excavation: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Herbalism: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Unarmed: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Mining: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Experience Note: Multiplier values are applied inversely. For example to double the amount of xp earned, change the multiplier value from 1.0 to 0.5. Experience: Fishing: Base: 800 Formula: Multiplier: Swords: 1.0 Taming: 1.0 Acrobatics: 1.0 Sorcery: 1.0 Excavation: 1.0 Herbalism: 1.0 Unarmed: 1.0 Woodcutting: 1.0 Mining: 1.0 Archery: 1.0 Axes: 1.0 Repair: 1.0 Gains: Mobspawners: Enabled: false Multiplier: PVP: 1 Global: 1.0 PVP: Rewards: true Excavation: Base: 40 Cake: 3000 Sulphur: 30 Bones: 30 Map: 200 Slimeballs: 100 Bucket: 100 Apple: 100 Mushroom: 80 Eggs: 100 Slowsand: 80 Watch: 200 Web: 150 String: 200 Glowstone: 80 Music: 3000 Diamond: 1000 Cocoa_Beans: 100 Woodcutting: Birch: 70 Spruce: 80 Pine: 90 Herbalism: Sugar_Cane: 30 Cactus: 30 Flowers: 100 Pumpkin: 20 Mushrooms: 150 Wheat: 50 Melon: 20 Nether_Wart: 50 Lily_Pads: 100 Vines: 10 Mining: Sandstone: 30 Glowstone: 30 Lapis: 400 Obsidian: 150 Stone: 30 Netherrack: 30 Gold: 350 Redstone: 150 Coal: 100 Diamond: 750 lapis: 400 Iron: 250 Sorcery Sorcery: Spells: Water: Thunder: 75 Curative: Cure_Self: Mana_Cost: 5 Cure_Other: Mana_Cost: 5 Gathering Excavation: Drops: Cocoa_Beans: false Mushrooms: false Glowstone: false Eggs: false Apples: false Cake: false Music: false Diamond: false Slowsand: false Sulphur: false Netherrack: false Bones: false Fishing: Drops: Gold_Tools: true Diamond_Armor: true Stone_Tools: true Diamonds: true Iron_Armor: true Iron_Tools: true Diamond_Tools: true Item_Drops_Enabled: true Records: true Blaze_Rod: true Leather_Armor: true Drop_Chance: Tier_1: 20 Tier_2: 25 Tier_3: 30 Tier_4: 35 Tier_5: 40 Gold_Armor: true Glowstone_Dust: true Ender_Pearl: true Wooden_Tools: true Commands Commands: mctop: Name: mctop Enabled: true addxp: Name: addxp Enabled: true mcability: Name: mcability Enabled: true mcrefresh: Name: mcrefresh Enabled: true mcmmo: Name: mcmmo Enabled: true Donate_Message: true mcc: Name: mcc Enabled: true mcgod: Name: mcgod Enabled: true stats: Name: stats Enabled: true mmoedit: Name: mmoedit Enabled: true ptp: Name: ptp Enabled: true party: Name: party Enabled: true myspawn: Name: myspawn Enabled: true whois: Name: whois Enabled: true invite: Name: invite Enabled: true accept: Name: accept Enabled: true clearmyspawn: Name: clearmyspawn Enabled: true Abilities Abilities: Tools: Durability_Loss_Enabled: true Durability_Loss: 2 Cooldowns: Green_Terra: 240 Super_Breaker: 240 Giga_Drill_Breaker: 240 Tree_Feller: 240 Berserk: 240 Serrated_Strikes: 240 Skull_Splitter: 240 Skills Skills: Agility: Level_Cap: 0 #Level cap of 0 for no limit Range: Level_Cap: 0 Strength: Level_Cap: 0 Excavation: Level_Cap: 0 Requires_Shovel: true Fishing: Level_Cap: 0 Herblore: Level_Cap: 0 Green_Thumb: Cobble_To_Mossy: true Mining: Level_Cap: 0 Requires_Pickaxe: true Smithing: Level_Cap: 0 Leather: ID: 334 String: Name: Leather ID: 287 Stone: Name: Cobblestone ID: 4 Wood: Name: Wood Planks ID: 5 Gold: Name: Gold Bars ID: 266 Anvil_Messages: true Diamond: Name: Diamond Level_Required: 50 ID: 264 Iron: Name: Iron Bars ID: 265 Attack: Level_Cap: 0 Summoning: Level_Cap: 0 Call_Of_The_Wild: Bones_Required: 10 Defence: Level_Cap: 0 Woodcutting: Level_Cap: 0 Requires_Axe: true Category:Configuration